Today, there exist differently configured and types of cooling systems for internal combustion engines in vehicles comprising heat storage accumulators or containers to be utilized for warm-up of the engine after an engine stop. Such heat storage containers are used by being charged with hot coolant during engine running, which containers then are emptied by discharging and circulating the stored hot coolant in the engine during start-up for warming up the engine.
One example of such a heat storage system is disclosed in US 2010/0186685 A1.
However, the constant increasing demand on lowering unwanted exhaust emission and fuel consumption characteristics of internal combustion engines at cold start has revealed that warm-up of the engine after an engine stop is still not satisfactory by using prior art heat storage systems.